


I'm Sorry Tommy

by katthebearkat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, sleepybois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katthebearkat/pseuds/katthebearkat
Summary: Tommy had always felt alone, even in a room of people.So he runs.But this time, the right people find him. How will he react to finally having a family, or at least one that loves him and accepts him?
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 45





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic and idk how it's gonna go or end so I hope everything turns out good, well goodish.
> 
> My friends Caelen, Mars, and Kens inspired me with their angsty stories to write my own so all thanks goes out to them.

Tommy had always felt like an outcast, no matter where he went. He was always too loud, too quiet, too British, too alone, too  _ himself _ . The only one that accepted him for who he was, was his best friend, Tubbo. 

Bouncing around the foster care system had never been fun, too many homes, too many people. Not a single one seemed to care about him, or even notice when he inevitably ran away, it always happened. Tommy was used to being alone and on the streets, he had lived in back alleys for at least a year of his short 16 years of life.

One of the only friends he had had in his most recent home, a kid that always wore a purple hoodie, just up and moved one day without explanation. That was the only place he even half-way liked, the only one he stayed long enough to start making friends. 

Of course Purpled had left him, of course no one else cared enough to see him hurt, of course no one stopped him from running away.

A week after Purpled inexplicably moved away, Tommy ran. He ran until he couldn’t run anymore, until he found a park he could rest in, until he was out of the pitiful town of Chaserville.

Only once he found a suitable tree to climb and rest for the night did Tommy start to calm down. He only brought with him the most important things, a few of his favorite baseball tees (mostly the red one), a few granola bars from his former home’s kitchen, a few other changes of clothing, and his best friend, Tubbo, his stuffed bee plushie. 

Tubbo was his only belonging that had stayed with him from the very beginning, it had been with him when his parent’s car crash happened, when he was only 6, it made the journey with him to the hospital to see his parents for the last time, it was the only thing he took to his first home. 

His first home, everyone there made fun of him for his accent, it wasn’t his fault he was born in England. Some people lose their accents after living in the U.S. for a while, but Tommy, having been so young when his parents died, latched onto their accents and vowed to never lose it. So even after 10 years Tommy retained his British accent.

Tommy spent that night curled up in a tree cuddling with Tubbo, trying not to fall out. Needless to say, Tommy had a fitful night’s rest that night. 

He woke up the next morning with a start, covered in dew and with someone yelling at him.

“Hey, kid! What are you doing up there? You musta got no sleep you poor thing”

Tommy, being the stubborn kid he was, just shook his head and grumbled, “I’m fine” under his breath.

The older man called up again, “Are you sure young man? I can take you back to your house if you would like?”

This frightened Tommy, he didn’t want to go back, they weren’t nice, he wanted Purpled, he wanted his mom and dad.

Seeing the worried look in the disheveled boy’s eyes, the man decided to give him some space, but would be watching the tree to see where the boy went. Phil had lived in this town for almost his entire life, this boy was unfamiliar to him, but oddly similar to his son Wilbur, who had also been skittish the first time they met, while Techno, Wil’s twin, was very defensive.

Tommy stayed up in the tree for a while, 2 days to be exact, only coming down to use the restroom in a local convenience store.

Once he ran out of granola bars and smelled so bad the convenience store would not let him in anymore, Tommy finally ceded to find someplace else to go, as he had no money and no clue how to get back even if he wanted to, he did not. 

When Phil saw Tommy climbing down the tree this time he decided to approach again.

“Excuse me young man,” Phil said trying not to gag at the overwhelming stench of body odor coming off the boy, “can you tell me your name, I promise I just want to help you. I saw you were up in that tree for several days, do you have a place to go?”

Scoffing, Tommy exclaimed, “Me? Have nowhere to go? Pfft. No, I’m fine man, I just like sitting up there, it’s relaxing out here in nature.” Both parties knew Tommy was lying, but neither knew how to proceed, so Tommy ran again. 

This time Tommy didn’t make it as far, he only made it a few hundred yards, before running right into someone else. This person he had ran into was much taller than him and caused him to fall flat on his butt. Tommy looked up at the man he ran into, and saw long pink hair tied into a braid and multiple ear piercings. 

Phil jogging after Tommy seemed to recognize this man, shouting, “Techno, what are you doing here?”

The stranger, Techno, replied dryly, “I came to see what you were up to Dadza, you have been spending quite a lot of time over here at the park in the past few days.” Looking down to Tommy he adds, “Who is this and why does he smell so bad?” 

“That’s what I am trying to figure out, he has been hiding out here in the park. I have been stopping by to make sure the youngin is safe.”

“Hmm, have you tried asking him yet? Normally people answer questions when asked them.”

Standing up Tommy interrupts, “Bitches, talking about me like I’m not even here.”

As Tommy started walking away, Techno moved to intercept him. 

“Now you listen here, this man is my dad and you have worried him, I don’t care who you are, or why you are here but I do care that you worried my dad, apologize to him. Now.” he threatened menacingly.

“Techno, there is no need to threaten him, he is just a kid”

“Dad, he hurt you, what else am I supposed to do?”

“We will talk later Techno. Now can I know your name please, I just want to help you, I noticed you didn’t want to go home the other day, is there anything I can do to help you mate?”

“You don’t know me. There is no reason I should tell you anything, you are just some random old man trying to get me to tell you things about me. You fucking creep!”

This time Phil has to hold Techno in order to keep him from attacking the boy. 

“You child! Philza Minecraft is the best man you will ever meet! How dare you insult him like that!” 

“The name’s Tommy, that is all you get” Tommy spits out irritated with the situation.

Still restraining Techno, Phil manages to thank Tommy and say that they will see him again, one day.

“It’s a promise” Tommy mocks under his breath while walking away from the father and son pair. He doesn’t know where he is headed but knows that he wants to get away from those two, they are too close to each other and too familiar with each other for his comfort, he hasn’t been close with anyone for ages.

After about a half hour of walking Tommy stumbles across a shelter he can stay at, at least long enough to clean himself up and figure out how to leave this nothin town, Manderberg. He goes in and finds a place to wash up and finds a cot for the night.

That night is filled with hushed whispers to Tubbo about how much he misses his parents and having friends. Seeing Phil and Techno earlier being so close makes his heart ache for what he once had, all those years ago. 

Meanwhile at the house of Philza Minecraft, the three men living in the house discuss their feelings on the little gremlin boy. 

Techno is wary and still upset at the insults flung his father’s way earlier. The encounter shook him a little bit, no one ever disrespected Phil, who did this kid think he was? 

Phil had pity for Tommy, it seemed the boy had not had very much love in his life and just needed someone to hug him. At the same time, the child had attacked him, not physically but verbally, Phil could tell it was just the kid’s way of trying to protect himself, from what he wasn’t sure, but it still stung a little bit.

Wilbur, having not met Tommy and only having the two’s stories to go off of, thought the young boy was eerily like himself at the same age, of course Tommy never said his age but Phil speculated he was around 15 or 16.

Having talked it over with his children, Phil decided that he would call CPS in the morning to look into finding more about this Tommy kid. It would take a while as Phil doubted that Tommy was the child’s real name, or at least that it was a nickname and he would need more to go off of, like the fact he had obviously run away from whatever home he had previously lived in. Tommy had had the same look in his eye Wilbur had had when they first met, caution for all adults and all people that seemed to care, the kind that only comes from years of foster care or abuse of any kind, neither option any kid should ever have to endure.

It only took a few days to track down the information for the kid, Thomas Innis, age 16, he had been in 13 foster homes in the past 10 years, and his parents had died in a car crash when he was 6. The more difficult part was tracking the kid himself down, as he had run away from his latest foster home, number 13, just like Phil suspected. Luckily enough, Phil knew of a shelter in town that most likely would not ask questions if a 16 year old showed up, so he looked there.

Tommy had been staying at the shelter for a few days now, it was a good place. He could keep to himself and talk to Tubbo, and get warm food and a bed to sleep in. It might not have been the best place to take residence, but at least it was better than the alleyways. Tommy suspected someone would try to come find him eventually, but what he did not expect, was to see Phil searching the shelter for him. 

How did Phil find him? What did he know? Why was he here? Where was the nearest exit? Panicked questions flew through Tommy’s mind as he tried to think of a way to escape, there was no way Phil was there to help him like he said, was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what'd you think 
> 
> this is one of 3 chapters prewritten so more coming soon


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes home pog
> 
> trigger warning: panic attack

Just then Tommy noticed there was someone else with Phil, Sam, his foster agent. Why had he brought her here? 

When they finally spotted Tommy, Sam asked to do the talking, she was more familiar with the boy. 

“Thomas? Thomas, can you come here? I just want to go talk somewhere else please honey” she expressed kindly. “I know you don’t like me very much, I am just here to help you I promise.”

After a few minutes of coaxing, Tommy reluctantly followed the pair of adults.

“It’s Tommy” he scoffed, shoving past them with his bag, “not that you care anyway.”

Following him outside Phil and Sam were worried for the boy.

Once outside the adults led Tommy to a local coffee shop to talk. It was a lot of boring legal talk, but to Tommy it sounded like the strange man that had been watching him in the park wanted to adopt him. Of course Sam knew better, Phil wouldn’t want Tommy after a few months, maybe even a few weeks, so instead Phil agreed to foster the boy. 

“I’m not a fucking car you can’t just take me out for a test drive” Tommy muttered under his breath when they came to a decision. Either no one heard him, good that’s what he wanted, or they decided to ignore him, just like everyone else. 

“Now, I know you want to take him home today,” Sam remarked to Phil, “but I’m afraid that there is a bit more work we have to do and Tommy has already had quite the day. Tommy hun, we have to go back to my office you can go home with Phil tomorrow.”

Tommy didn’t want to go but he knew trouble would arise if he ran again so unwillingly he walked to Sam’s car and got in.

There wasn’t as much work needing done as Sam had initially thought there was so they were done within a half hour and Tommy got to go play Hypixel before going to bed.

Phil’s rest of the day was filled with making the spare bedroom suitable for a teenage boy. That entailed with changing the sheets and removing the nicknacks from the room. He didn’t have time or manpower to empty the closet and paint the room as Wilbur and Techno were at school and had activities after school to attend. Those could be done over the weekend when all three boys could help, Tommy could go with Phil to pick out the color while Wil and Techno cleaned out the room to make space to paint. 

Phil had a fitful rest that night as the what ifs flew through his head, what if Thomas, ahem Tommy, didn’t like it here, what if they weren’t welcoming enough, what if he did something wrong, what if he didn’t like the boys, what if he lashed out, what if Tommy runs again, what if... 

At last, the time came for Phil to pick Tommy up from Sam’s house, he couldn’t wait and might have run a few red lights and gone a little too fast to get there in his excitement. The boys stayed home so they didn’t overwhelm Tommy with their chaos, yes, he had already met Techno, but not when he was with Wil and definitely not when he hadn’t had a full day of school and lacrosse practice beforehand. They had been old to tidy and red up the house to prepare for Phil and Tommy to get home, not that that was likely to happen but it is nice to have wishes. 

While Phil couldn’t wait to pick Tommy up, Tommy himself was dreading it, he hadn’t had any input into the decision, he knew that running away meant he had to go back at some point, there was no way he could be all by himself in the world for two whole years, but he didn’t expect it to only be a week after his leaving. Phil seemed nice enough he guessed, but so did a lot of his other foster parents, it all fell apart when they got home and Tommy was informed of the rules. The rules were different for every home, you are not to speak until spoken to, you always have to initiate conversation (also known as the home that didn’t care enough about anyone to even know their names), you are required to go to school every single day even if you are sick and throwing up (which he always had to clean up), I don’t care if you go to school or not just don’t bother me. Tommy had probably had to memorize over 100 rules for different homes over his years in the system, he just hoped this one would be different, he knew it wouldn’t, but he could still hold out on what miniscule amounts of hope he had for humanity left. 

Tommy had his backpack all packed up by the time Phil got there in his [color] minivan. Phil didn’t strike Tommy as someone that drove a minivan but he guessed that if Phil was already licensed to foster children he must have done it before, in order to transport multiple people minivans were useful but it was still a surprise. 

Before they left, Phil and Sam talked for a few minutes in hushed voices, he couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the tone made him suspicious that it was about him. In fact he knew it was about him, after all, what else would they be talking about, the dessert at McDonald’s? After the 2 adults talked they told Tommy it was time to go. 

Phil led him out to the car asking if he had anything else to take with him he needed help with. 

“No, I just have my backpack” Tommy responded somewhat stiffly, he didn’t want to go but had no choice. 

Although he didn’t want to go, Tommy got in the backseat of the van and closed the door. Phil and Sam stayed outside talking about something again, he wished they didn’t do that it made him uncomfortable. 

After a few minutes of waiting Phil finally got in the car apologizing for the wait. 

Turning around to look at Tommy, Phil asked “You hungry? Want to stop for food?”

“No.”

With Tommy’s unwillingness to speak to Phil or get any food the car ride was almost silent, with only the radio on to keep them company. 

Sam’s house was pretty far from Manderberg, at least an hour’s drive. So if both parties had been willing to talk, Phil was, Tommy wasn’t, there would’ve been plenty of time to get to know each other better. One thing Phil did seem to notice about Tommy though, through occasional peaks in the mirror was that Tommy seemed more relaxed with the music on than without, when the ads ran on the radio he would tense up. 

As they parked Phil turned around and warned Tommy that the house might be a little messy, Wilbur and Techno were like that. 

Grabbing his backpack, Tommy slowly got out of the car and walked towards the front door. 

The house was fairly modest, not too big, not too small, he’d had both, and cottage style with a big front porch. It had very nice curb appeal as well with nicely manicured lawns and flower beds, Tommy couldn’t help but notice that all the flowers were either yellow or pink, not colors that typically go together nor did they go all that well with the green accents on the house but somehow they all formed one scene that was just crazy enough to be cohesive. 

There was something on the door too, a piece of paper with the words “Welcome Home Tommy” scrawled in black sharpie. 

When Phil got up to the door, it sprang open revealing 2 boys, one he saw that day in the park, Theo maybe? The other had similar facial features, Tommy guessed they were brothers, and was of comparable height if not taller, but that is where the similarities ended, this one had wavy brown hair and thin Harry Potter like glasses. 

The 2 boys shouted “Welcome Home!” in unison and attacked Tommy with a hug which he was not expecting and made him very uncomfortable, when was the last time anyone had hugged him?

He started feeling claustrophobic and his breathing was getting really heavy, “oh god, not now please not now” he thought to himself, he couldn’t have a panic attack on his first day, they would definitely throw him out, not wanting all the baggage that came with him. 

Wilbur recognized it first and backed off telling Techno to do the same.

“Hey bud, are you ok? We didn’t mean to scare you or make you uncomfortable man.”

Still hyperventilating, Tommy nodded his head, he couldn’t let them know that he had panic attacks almost everyday. 

“I’m fine, no reason to worry.”

Once he had calmed down a little Tommy noticed how truly different the brothers were, Techno, was muscular and had a stern look about him that seemed to never budge, while the other boy, Tommy still didn’t know his name, looked more easy going and was wearing a sweater despite it being early May and nearly 80 degrees out. 

Phil, noticing Tommy’s unease led them all inside and Tommy could tell the house was lived in, there were shoes by the door and blankets strewn around the living room. It wasn’t as bad as he had expected though from Phil’s warning, he didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this.

Still jumpy, Tommy asked for the bathroom to splash his face with water. 

“Down the hall on your left” answered the sweater-clad boy with an understanding look on his face.

When he got there, Tommy looked in the mirror and fixed his face to look normal, he had too much practice that it only took a few seconds of adjustment. Once that was done he splashed himself with water and quickly dried it off with the hand towel next to the sink. Knowing they expected him out there he didn’t take too long, but he did pause for a moment to think before leaving. He thought about how shockingly normal the house seemed, and how normal the people seemed to be. 

The boys and Phil were worried about Tommy after he went to the bathroom but just waited in silence in case he came back while they were talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tommy is home now, does anyone notice he hates it there, that he feels uncomfortable?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a bit of a rough first night
> 
> trigger warning: panic attack, car accident (mentioned)

Tommy finally walked out about 5 minutes later looking completely normal. They were all confused but took it as a good sign that the kid wasn’t trying to desperately hide tears anymore. 

By the time they had gotten home it was 5 pm so Phil asked the boys, including Tommy, if they wanted dinner now, or if they wanted to wait. 

“I’ll never say no to food dad you know that”

“I mean I could eat” 

The twins talked over each other while Tommy just sat there, silently watching the scene unfold trying to figure out what to say or how to hold himself to make it not awkward. 

“So we’re having dinner now, Tommy what do you want it’s up to you?” Phil questioned, turning Tommy’s direction. 

“Ummmm, it really doesn’t matter, whatever you guys want.” Tommy lied, what he really wanted was Chinese food, he almost never got it but it was one of his favorite foods. 

“Are you sure mate?”

“I’m sure.”

So they ordered a pizza, not really anything fancy, but it would do, besides it was only 5 o’clock, there was still plenty of time left in the night. 

Tommy still didn’t know the other boy’s name but was too nervous to ask, so he just waited until someone else said it. He knew that it was stupid to be nervous about asking someone’s name, but his past experiences told him that asking questions and requesting things would only lead to bad consequences and harm, either emotionally or physically. 

The pizza arrived forty-five minutes later, and by that time, Tommy still wasn’t all that hungry so he opted out of eating. He did learn the taller one’s name, Wilbur, what kind of a name was that, Phil’s wife must have had an odd conception of what was a name, Techno and Wilbur, she must’ve been a Charlotte’s Web lover. 

Phil could see that Tommy didn’t want to interact with the family, but how else was he supposed to get to know everyone better, after all he’d only met Wil today. 

Around 7 Tommy asked timidly if he had a room and if he could see it. 

“Of course man, why wouldn’t you have a room? Here follow me.” replied Wilbur as if it was a silly question, which it kind of was, but Tommy had had homes that had so many kids there weren’t enough rooms and he’d slept on the couch. 

Wilbur led him up the stairs and to a room with a generic looking queen bed and a dresser. Other than that it was pretty empty, only a night table beside the bed with a lamp on it. Wilbur sat on the bed and patted beside him indicating that Tommy should sit with him, instead he walked over and stood a few feet away. 

“Man, I know this is probably way different than any home you have ever been to, but I promise that we will take care of you anyway we can.”

“I’m fine.” the younger lied again, he’d grown all too used to people telling him they’d help and disappointing him when they didn’t help and offered no condolences when he had a panic attack or when he cried himself to sleep, so he refused help and tried to hide all his issues. 

“Ok well my room is just down the hall on the right if you want to talk,” Wilbur offered kindly, then corrected himself, “when you want to talk.”

The rest of the night Tommy stayed in his new room, longing for the Minecraft guide books he used to read that he forgot to pack and the old school computer lab that he would watch the old school Minecraft YouTubers on, like CaptainSparklez, DanTDM, Stampy, and AntVenom. His favorite hobby was playing the game itself but since he never had access to a pc to play on he had to suffice with the books and videos. 

He didn’t have anything better to do with his night though so all Tommy did was lay in his room with the lights off talking to Tubbo, talking about his day, talking about how long he thought it would take to wear this one out too, talking about how weird the home was, talking about how much he missed his parents, talking about how he wanted to go home even though that didn’t exist anymore. 

The boys and Phil spent that night hanging out in the living room like they normally did, but tonight was a little different, now they had another body in the house. Phil was excited to take care of the teen, afterall, Wil and Tech had been teens when he took them in. The twins were a little skeptical, Techno more than Wilbur, Techno was very defensive, he had to be, he was older and needed to protect Wilbur when they were on the streets, but Wilbur was wary, he knew how hard taking care of him and his anxiety, panic attacks, and overall mental health was on Phil and didn’t want his old man to have any troubles as it seemed Tommy was more stubborn and didn’t want help even more than he had. 

At around 8:30 Phil and the twins went their separate ways, Phil to his bedroom and the twins upstairs to theirs. Both boys had a PC in their room that they played Minecraft on so Tech asked Wilbur to help him practice Bedwars on Hypixel before he went back to potato farming. Of course, Techno didn’t need any help, he dominated the competition every time. He didn’t need to farm potatoes anymore either, he won the war long ago, Squid gave up months ago. 

After Wilbur got tired of dying over and over again, he got on a multiplayer server he had with a few friends. Only a few of them were online, Dream, George, SapNap, and Niki. 

WilburSoot had joined the game

Dream: hey wilbur wyd

GeorgeNotFound: ello

WilburSoot: not much

WilburSoot: tech is farming so i wanted to hang

WilburSoot: anyone streaming

SapNap: nope

SapNap: hey btw

Nihachu: wilbur!

WilburSoot: vc 2?

He hopped in the voice call channel and hung out with his friends for a while talking about the day and why he stayed home that day. The others were understanding as to why he’d be less active, especially when he told them the kid had almost had a panic attack from being hugged. That’s when he heard the muffled sobs.

“I gotta go sorry” he rushed out. 

Wilbur hurried to Tommy’s bedroom, where the cries were coming from. He listened for a second then knocked wanting to not upset the kid anymore than he already was. 

“Hey, bud can I come in?” he called tenderly, unaware Tommy would mistake the care in his voice for pity. 

“Go away.” Tommy whined, “I don’t want anyone’s pity.”

Gingerly Wilbur pushed the door open a crack, “I don’t have any pity, I just want to help, I can leave if you really want.” After he got no response but more badly hidden gulps, Wilbur slowly closed the door and walked back to his room.

He decided that he had had enough for the night and went to bed, but not before making note of the situation and writing something down about it in his notebook to make sure he remembered Tommy’s reaction to being held or comforted. 

Tommy cried himself to sleep that night, hugging Tubbo close to his chest. 

The nightmares he had that night were tame compared to normal but still bad. 

He dreamt of the car crash, but this time he wasn’t a child and it wasn’t an accident, his parents were trying to get rid of him, they didn’t care if they went down with him but desperately tried to kill him, as if it were the last thing they did. On impact all he could see was his parents that tried to kill him getting bent and contorted into monsters. These monsters called themselves his parents but they weren’t. They led him into a house that looked like one of the homes he’d been put into, one of the worst ones, one of the ones that forced him to sleep in a closet because there were no extra rooms. He was led to the closet and when the door opened, tendrils of darkness pulled at him, trying to get him back within their steely grasp. 

“Bump”

“Ow, fuck that hurt” Tommy woke with a start from the nightmare. He had been thrashing in his sleep trying to escape the monsters, and hit his hand on the nightstand. “Fuck, fuck, fuck” he cried, trying to keep his voice down so he didn’t wake the others up. Another panic attack was coming on, he could feel it. “Not right now, no please” he cried out again. 

With that the hyperventilating started and the thoughts raced through his mind. What had happened? Where was he? Where was Tubbo? Fuck, where was Tubbo, he had been holding him when he went to bed. He frantically leapt out of bed to find the plushie, he  _ needed _ it. It wasn’t on the floor, not on the bed, not in his backpack. Where was he? 

“Tubbo Tubbo Tubbo Tubbo Tubbo fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck” he repeated over and over again still hyperventilating. Tubbo was one of the only things able to calm him down, if he couldn’t find him then it would be over, he could never show his face the light of day again. The only other thing to help him was cuddles but he couldn’t remember the last time he cuddled someone, heck he couldn’t remember the last time someone touched him with his consent at all. 

He spent at least 10 minutes looking for the bee, but turned up empty-handed. All the while, he was silently crying so he didn’t bother anyone. When he couldn’t find it through his tear blurred vision Tommy went out to try to find the bathroom upstairs, there had to be one right?

So he went door to door and listened to see if he could hear anyone in any of the rooms, he didn’t want to barge in on anyone or have anyone see him like this. He hated pity stares. After listening to each door he concluded one of them was Wilbur’s but he couldn’t hear anything in the other 2 so he had to guess. At random he chose the door across from Wil’s. 

As he started opening the door he saw the glow of a computer screen and knew instantly he chose wrong. Tommy tried to turn around quickly and get away to the other room but Techno noticed and called him back. 

“I- I’m sorry I was looking for the bathroom” Tommy stuttered out trying to shield his face from view of the older boy, not wanting anyone to know he’d been crying. 

“Don’t worry about it, why are you up? You had a long day and it's 2am” the older offered with a hint of care in his voice. 

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe that it is nothing, but I am not gonna pry, you have your bullshit to deal with and I have mine. Do you want help finding the bathroom?”

“I got it.”

And with that, the 2 went their separate ways, Tommy to the door across from him for the bathroom, and Techno back to his computer to finish farming for the night. 

Tommy’s time in the bathroom was fairly long, about ten minutes. He needed time to splash himself with water, and calm down a little before going back to bed, though he doubted he would sleep without Tubbo. Well calm down was a relative term, he just looked at himself in the mirror and made his face look normal again, not wanting to acknowledge his feelings and pushing them away again. Once he was done in the bathroom he walked back to his room, still trying to not make any noise, hopefully Techno wouldn’t tell anyone or forget about it in the morning, no one needed to know he barely got any sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleep deprived tommy eh
> 
> this is the last of prewritten chapters so updates might be a little slower


End file.
